


A Bloody Contract [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), xyzmary2001



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Political Alliances, Vampire!Darcy, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001
Summary: Loki isn't thrilled with Thor's negotiating skills, but this time... he can't really complain about the outcome.[A recording of a fic read by the authors]
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Kudos: 5





	A Bloody Contract [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bloody Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533752) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes), [xyzmary2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001). 



> I promised Mary ages ago that we'd record this.. and then 2020 happened...

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/A%20Bloody%20Contract.mp3) | **Size:** 5.68MB | **Duration:** 8:06min

  
---|---


End file.
